


Think About The Children

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, It just kinda happened, M/M, Sad, it was late and i was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's actually really short, its not even a fic but its been laying around on my laptop and I didn't want to delete it. </p><p>Harry falls in love with Louis and Modest! ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About The Children

Harry’s mother always told him he was a good singer, but mums are supposed to say that. So he signed up for X Factor, his future ahead of him, if he really is as good as his mum says that is.

“You’ll do great, you’ll win this damn thing my baby boy” his mum reassured him. _She was wrong._

He did great, at first, but he didn’t make it. Not on his own, but hey, a group is better than nothing right? Plus he might like these guys, they seem alright.

*

Harry fell in love with Louis, he fell hard and fast and deep and all those movie-time-romance words. They came in third on X Factor, but that was okay. Simon signed them, they now were with Modest! Management and things were looking good, Harry was still with Louis and he was still making music and things were great, really. Or they were.

“Just don’t be a touchy as you’d normally be with each other. Don’t do things that could make people think you both are in a relationship with one another. You’ll be fine; it’s just for a month or two while we create your image.” The man in the suit said, Harry squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, they were asking them to pretend they didn’t love each other? Are they allowed to do that? Harry wanted to run or cry this wasn’t right he knew it wasn’t right.

“It’ll be okay babe, only for a month or two. We’ll be okay.” Louis reassured him. _He was wrong._

*

It was hard. It was so so hard not to kiss the frown off Louis’ face when Caroline Flacks, or some other older woman Harrys never even touched, name came up in an interview. Harry would laugh and say nothing happened in a way that made everyone think something did and that would be it. Louis would be upset for a few days later but everything was okay- _ish._

“Just a few more months, we can’t just have you come out now after all the press with Caroline. They would know we were lying. It’s for the best and in no time you two will be able to skip through flower patches without worry.” The same man from two months ago said. Harry didn’t like this, not one bit and he knew Louis didn’t either but he didn’t say anything so neither did Harry.

“A few more months, that’s it. We’ll be okay.” Louis said this time his bright blue eyes saddened like he knew something, Harry just didn’t know what.

“We’ll be okay.” Harry reassured himself. _He was wrong._

*

Louis looked sad, all the time now and people were noticing. So modest did what modest does best and they covered it up. Louis was assigned a significant other, that wasn’t Harry. Harry didn’t like it, not one bit Louis was holding her hand and laughing with her and _no._ That was Harrys boy not hers, why was Louis okay with this? Why wasn’t he sticking up for them?

“It’s just a tiny scandal, its not necessarily bad, all press is good press.” The man Harry’s grown to despise said, his yellow teeth showing in, what once was, a winning smile, now it just made Harrys stomach churn.

“You want me to pretend I slept with a married woman?” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“It’ll be okay Haz.” Louis reassured him. He wasn’t reassuring, _and he was wrong._

*

It wasn’t okay, none of it was. They made them sign a no contact order ‘just for a few months’ yellow teeth said, he always said that. They made Harry pretend to date Taylor Swift ‘a month tops’ he smiled, Harry decided he hated him. They made Harry move out ‘just for a few months’.

Louis and Eleanor went away together, _just for a week or two._

Harry was sent to LA, _two weeks that’s all._

They split them up for interviews, _just for a little while._

They renewed the no contact order, _only while you’re on tour._

Things just kept coming and coming and Harry felt buried, he didn’t even know which part was him and which part management made, invented, to hide his sexuality. 

‘Think of the children’ yellow teeth said one day and that was it, _he was right._

Harry sat there thinking of the children, the fans, who’d be crushed to know he was gay. They'd get hate, they'd have to do damage control nearly every day. Maybe things were better this way, Louis and Eleanor didn't exactly hate each other any more, Harry wasn't being forced into quite as many scandals. Sure his heart ached every time he saw his boyfriend, not even sure if that's what they were anymore, but things were okay and things were right. So Harry didn't say anything, after all being gay was _wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bailey for being my wonderful beta up until now, love you!


End file.
